The White Blight
by Yonahdoxie57
Summary: Gran and Lyria go for a walk together in a lush forest. Unarmed, they are captured by bounty hunters who poison Gran to force Lyria's cooperation in handing over her primal stone. They're tossed in a locked room while Gran suffers the affects. Will they escape? Can they save each other? Is there a cure for Gran? True feelings are revealed in this fluffy and whumpy tale. hurt!Gran


Gran and Lyria go for a walk together in a lush forest. Unarmed, they are captured by bounty hunters who poison Gran to force Lyria's cooperation in handing over her primal stone. Will they escape? Can they save each other? Is there a cure for Gran? True feelings are revealed in this fluffy and whumpy tale. hurt!Gran

"Have fun in town!" Lyria's call carried down the dock, across the beach and over to their crew mates.

"We will! Have fun exploring the forest!" Io, the young magician, called back with just as much excitement.

"Don't get lost!" Vyrn added with a wave.

Katalina spoke up. "Are you sure it's okay we leave those two alone?"

Rackam replied confidently. "Yup! They need some time to themselves. I was up talking to Gran all night about what he needed to tell Lyria. I think I gave him enough courage to go through with it."

Io jumped. "What!? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out when you're older." Rackam answered her with a pat on the head that she did not want.

Just entering into the tropical forest Gran sneezed.

"Oh! I hope you're not getting sick!" Lyria stopped walking to face him. Her cute white dress hugged her hips closely but danced and played when she moved.

"No no. I'm fine, it's nothing. Just a tickle." Gran rubbed his blue sleeve to his nose. He left his armor and sword on the ship since this was a safe town and they were only stopping for supplies.

"I hope you didn't sneeze from these beautiful flowers? There's so many of them!" Lyria gazed around while they walked deeper into the lush landscape. A thin but well used path guided them through.

"Which is your favorite?" Gran asked with a smile. Lyria's eyes looked around in wonder at the flowers that were in bloom on nearly everything around them. Bright yellows mixed with white at the tips on the largest ones. Also, mini purple buds that grew in a group like a ball. Then she found it, a green vine that clung onto delicate, light blue flowers that were so tiny you couldn't pick just one. The tiny blue bulbs danced around the vine enticing the viewer to follow the pattern of blue and green.

"That one! Look how cute!" She squealed delightfully as she skipped over to get a better view.

"Those ones, huh?" Gran leaned over and picked a small length of vine as Lyria watched on in wonder. Only a moment later her neck was adorned with a necklace made of the vine with the happiest little blue flowers. Gran blushed at how beautiful she was when she was elated like this.

"So uh, do you like it?" He begged an answer nervously.

"YES! How did you make this? Teach me, please!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the nearest vine and picked another small length from the multitude that grew.

"You have to use a special knot so it doesn't fall off but you also have to be gentle so you don't break the flowers. Like this..." Gran demonstrated, untied the knot he made then told Lyria to try herself. When she completed the task perfectly she was so pleased and promptly slipped the small loop onto Gran's wrist as a bracelet. It went well with his tunic's color.

"There now we match!" She beamed a perfect smile.

"Thanks, Lyria..." He fumbled after noticing that she was still holding his hand in hers. "Say, there's something I actually wanted to..."

Click*

A sound coming from not too far away in the forest was now approaching them fast. A bullet? No, it wasn't the right sound. Gran didn't have enough time to pull out his sword, even if he had had it with him.

Suddenly, a flying net with weights fell onto them. He instinctually wrapped his arms around Lyria who screamed when they fell to the dirt together. A swarm of men without shirts who all looked terribly strong but not well fed came upon them immediately. Two men grabbed each of them by the arms and held them so their feet hung above the ground. Gran struggled violently, whipping his head and kicking his legs fully. Lyria yelped while she flailed around too. A fly would have more luck annoying an elephant than Gran or Lyria had at wiggling free from their giant capters.

"Lyria!" Gran yelled. "Let go of her!"

"How sweet!" A chilling female voice cooed. "A knight and his princess. Classic. I guess that makes me the dragon. Hello, I'm the Captain of this crew and you are now my bounty. We're bounty hunters, and sometimes people even call us pirates. You see, you have a price on your head." The slender woman pointed her slender sword an inch away from Gran's face which caused him to freeze his struggles and grimace in defeat.

The Captain continued. "However, here's the deal, one of you has to be dead. The bounty order was very clear. The clients don't want both of you alive upon delivery, just one of you, something about a shared life force or something out of my pay range. So guess what, I'm feeling generous. I'll let you two decide. Who lives? Who dies? I don't care but I have to deliver one captive and one intact body, so it'll be poison either way.

"ME!" Gran had no hesitation. "It'll be me! Kill me." The depth of his desperation reverberated in his deepened voice.

Lyria whimpered. "Gran...no. There has to be another way!"

"I could just cut her with the poison right now if you can't decide." The Captain took a small yellow-green vile from a pouch on her belt, poured it carefully on her sword and leaned into Lyria's thin neck.

"No! Please! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Gran screamed while fear mixed with anger.

"Certain are we? Fine then." The captain motioned to her men and they forcefully took Gran's left arm and flipped it over to reveal the soft skin of his palm.

"No, Gran. WAIT!" But Lyria's cry wouldn't stop the sword from inflicting a precise slice into her best friend's hand. A cut that would cause his death had been administered and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

The men dropped Gran and he immediately fell to his knees. It stung. He gripped his wrist with the other hand and doubled over his knees bringing his elbows into his stomach. The air he breathed was sucked in through tightly grit teeth. He barely kept back a scream in his throat. The cut spanned the bredth of his palm but only uncovered a thin red line and did not bleed much. The poison was causing the real pain.

"Nooo! Gran!!" Lyria screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Not so fast, princess! Thinking of calling for help? Give me that golden trinket on your chest and I'll give you the antidote."

"There's an antidote? Yes! I'll do it!" Lyria didn't need to think about her answer.

"Nnn...no, Lyri..a... It's...a..tri...ck." Gran struggled to speak amidst the pain. When the captain kicked him in his ribs he fell over making a choking sound.

"Hurry up now! Before it's too late!" The captain warned eagerly.

The men holding Lyria set her down and she removed her prize swiftly. A small blue spark flew when she pulled it away.

"Here! Take it!" And she held it out.

The captain swiped it quickly. "Wow! They said you were gullible! Now then princess, let's get you aboard." The captain swung around and her men followed. Lyria's jaw dropped and she learned first hand not to trust a deal with pirates. One man simply picked up Gran by the back collar of his hood but Gran did nothing to protest. His only focus was the burning ice that was busy burying itself deeper into his hand. While Lyria continued to struggle one of the men covered her face with a gloved hand to mute her cries but she never stopped.

The ship was nearby in an unpopulated clearing in the forest. They all boarded swiftly and sail was set. Gran was tossed haphazardly into a small room followed by Lyria.

The captain called over her shoulder. "Enjoy your time together! It'll be about three days till we get to our intended port and by that time the knight will be dead and cold."

The door to the room slammed shut and a lock clicked. The wooden floors matched the walls and ceiling. It smelled of must, algae and of the moldy old straw that collected in the corners and edges of the room. There was a small opening in one plank high on the wall that didn't let in enough light.

Lyria crawled over to Gran who laid fetal position on his side.

He spoke softly but the words came out pained. "Did... they hurt you?"

"No! They hurt YOU! Oh, Gran! Please don't die!" Her tears flowed and she covered her face until she felt a familiar warm hand take hers.

"Hey... why... you cryin'?" Gran nearly whispered. "Come here." He turned his body slowly. His eye lids were barely open but he looked at her intently while pulling her gently into himself with his unhurt arm.

"Oh Gran!" Lyria cried and launched herself the rest of the way into his open chest where he had invited her. For a short while he let her tears wet his blue tunic while his own quieter ones fell into his hair at his ears now that he laid on his back. Her long azul hair covered them slightly.

"I'm sorry,...Lyria. I'mmm so... sorry..." Gran then shuttered giving away his own crying and making it known to the girl on his chest. She sat up quickly and saw the furrow between his brows and tightly closed eyes which leaked tears down either side of his face. She wiped her face and without hesitation started to rip the hem of her white dress into a strip. After she was satisfied with the length she pulled the cloth tight between her hands then wrapped Gran's palm. She noticed the palm that the captain cut belonged to the same hand she had just previously adorned with the flower bracelet. Thinking about such a happy moment ruined by such tragedy caused tears to well up again. She finished wrapping and tied the knot he taught her but when she pulled it taught he winced.

"I hurt you! I'm sorry!" She stopped immediately and held up both hands as to not inflict any more pain.

"I-its okay. Don't stop..." Gran begged.

She took the opportunity to cradle his hand upon her own. She lifted it as she bent to gently place a kiss upon the wrapped palm.

"Hey! Don't!" Gran pulled his arm away from the startled girl and held it to himself, hiding it away. "You'll get the poison on you!" He said fast.

Lyria blushed. She was hurt that her first sign of affection was met with such disgust and it showed on her face.

Gran wasn't like most boys however, because he grew up being taught how to carefully respect girls and women. He understood that they don't always speak their minds openly but that doesn't mean they aren't sharing their emotions ten fold. Her face was wrought with one of the few emotions he hoped to never put upon her: rejection.

"Lyria..." He started but she had already began to cry against her wishes.

"It's fine. You're right. I'm sorry." She was so dejected that her tone was almost unrecognizable to him. "You rest. I'll... I'll make you comfortable."

He didn't know what to say to make it better. He feared anything he could muster would make things worse so he did the next worst thing and said nothing at all while she gathered up all the straw in the room into one long space for a bed.

"There! All done!" Pleased with herself she sat at one end and no longer outwardly mulled over the heart breaking moment that took place only a few moments ago. Gran was certain it left a scar. But she went on to ask happily if he could manage moving over a little onto the straw.

"Like this?" He pointed the way he should lay which would result with his head resting on her lap.

"Yes, if that's alright?"

"That's... That's totally alright." He smiled a little for the first time since he was poisoned. It hurt to move his left arm so he carefully scooted over. She placed her hands on his shoulders and helped him lay down peacefully onto her folded lap.

He first noticed the warmth of her legs that carried through her light dress. He then noticed that some of his neck was actually against her skin. Her skirt was a little shorter after ripping that bandage for him. The blush in their faces grew slightly so both looked away and avoided eye contact until Gran spoke.

"Lyria... I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Shhh it's okay, just rest." Lyria instinctively pet his hair to help calm him down as she felt the oncoming wave of emotions building up inside of him. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes! Yes there is!" Gran yelled and covered his face with the forearm of his injured hand. She deepened her fingers in his hair and stroked from front to back wordlessly. It took some time before he felt he could speak. Finally he allowed her combing to slow his breathing.

"Lyria...wait." He intently took her combing hand and brought it to his lips, planting a precious kiss. She gasped while her normally pale cheeks turned into strawberries.

"I'm sorry for not... for not saying this sooner...Lyria I-"

Bam*

Interrupted again. This time by the door flying open from what appeared to be a swift kick. One man stood in the doorway while another took two steps in and grabbed a fist full of blue hair.

Lyria screamed as she grabbed for the man's wrist or arm or anything to get weight off her scalp.

Gran demanded. "STOP IT!" But the man who gripped Lyria kicked him in the stomach causing him to wheeze but Gran wouldn't stay down. Before the man could leave, Gran surprisingly leapt up into his shoulders and used both arms to try to strangle him. It was no good. Gran weighed a quarter of the man's size and was easily lofted and thrown against the wall with one of his large arms.

"Come princess, we're bored." He spoke with a meaty thick voice that caused Gran to jump up again. He knew how they wanted to fight their boredom. He knew what men like this did to girls like Lyria and he would rather die sooner than allow them to pleasure themselves with that vile practice of forcing themselves on females.

"NOOOO!!!" He lunged this time at the man's feet but was soon kicked off into the wall again. His head hit the thick wall with a good thunk this time and he was knocked out. Lyria couldn't see what happened but she noticed that Gran had stopped fighting.

"No! Gran! What did you do to him?! GRAN! GRAAAN!!" She yelled fruitlessly as the men slammed and locked the heavy wooden door.

"SHUT UP!" The second man ordered as he slapped her across the face. She paused as she took in what was happening to her. She recalled Katalina telling her not to trust strangers but specially never trust men when she was alone. She said men can hurt girls where it can hurt the most and there is almost nothing you can do to heal a wound like that. Lyria understood what was going to happen to her next and she wasn't going to stop fighting.

She wailed, kicked, and scratched all the way down the long hall, the length of the ship, where the men took her to another room. They quickly tied a bandana around her mouth and face that pulled the corners of her mouth back while her teeth were displayed.

The place was a small bunk room with a two cots hanging from the ceiling. The first mates quarters, maybe? Before she realized it, her arms were bound with the ropes connected to the end of a cot and she was hung from the wrists dangling from a ceiling hook. She happened to notice that she was at an ideal level to be taken advantage of as well. She cringed at the thought and twisted her legs together as tightly as she could.

The scariest part was how the men didn't speak. They moved about the room methodically pushing furniture aside, grabbing a bottle of liquor and a knife from a drawer. Then one man sat down, near the door while the other stepped forward towards her, invading her personal space.

He leaned in and... sniffed.

Her spine ran cold. Next he stepped back, gently taking a bit of her blue hair that hung at arms length and brought it to touch his nose and he breathed in deep. Lyria watched on as it happened. Too afraid to move. Too afraid to speak. Her eyes widened, she was truly in trouble with no one to save her. Tears accumulated in the corners of her eyes but no one in the room cared one bit. The man then took the blade in his hand and carefully cut her dress starting at the hem and slowly up to the collar. He paused at the necklace made from the forest's vine and cut that too. The flowers fell to the ground beneath her. The dress hung on her shoulders while her sternum laid bare and her stomach and panties were displayed for the men to gaze at. The man grinned and inched closer-

Bam!*

Who else? Gran came tumbling in with a two foot plank gripped in his good hand. He hurtled towards the man standing way too close to Lyria and clobbered him over the head with every ounce of strength he had.

It worked!

The beast was knocked out cold. His fallen body made it nearly impossible to move about the room now.

Gran, desperate and out of breath, shot his eyes to Lyria. Was he too late? What did they do to her? He only had a quick moment to see that while her dress was wide open and the side of her face was red from an obvious slap. He started to ask her if she was otherwise unharmed, "Lyria, are you-"

But he was kicked again, in his ribs, for the third time today and scooped up off the floor. The conscious man used another half hung cot to hang him from the ceiling too, all the while Gran coughed in pain. That last kick must have broken a rib or two because he was in much worse shape after this assault. After being pleased with his tying job the man punched Gran, once in the stomach than immediately again across his face. He swung back and forth.

"--AAAN" Lyria yelled through the cloth that was tight around her face.

Gran had a second to breath but he didn't even have the strength to keep his head up.

With his chin to his chest he seethed. "You bastards... You terrible exuse for a human being...you MONSTERS!" He only stopped to gasp for air between insults.

Sweat dripped from his face onto the floor. Blood from his split lip dripped onto his shirt. And tears from Lyria's eyes dripped onto the center of her bare chest.

The man gripped Gran's blond hair and looked into his determined eyes just before taking the boy's skull between his large palms and promptly crashing his head into his own.

Gran's body went limp. His feet pointed to the floor. His head hung low and hid his face.

"No one to save you now, princess." The man's voice was scratchy. He shoved his companion over with one push of his leg and took his stride towards her after grabbing the bottle of liquor.

He took a swig without taking his eyes off her. Maybe if he had noticed her new look of determination he would have avoided waking up with a huge headache the next morning, getting in serious trouble with the captain and being dropped off at the next uninhabited island to rot. But he didn't notice the girl's expression was no longer fearful.

Instead, he offered her a drink from the bottle. This was his little routine. A form of mercy. He slipped the handkerchief down to her neck and lifted the bottle to her lips where she grabbed it eagerly into her mouth. He had no time to act surprised because she quickly released her grip on the rope, she had been climbing and had been slowly gathering the rope above herself and crashed the bottle, still held tight in her mouth, down upon his skull. Next, she used both feet and kicked the center of his chest causing him to lose balance, trip over the other pirate and falling to hit his head on the door frame, knocking him out.

There was no time to revel however. She quickly climbed up the roap again with as much movement as her bound wrists allowed. She threaded the rope off the hook with two bounces and she landed precariously between the splayed legs of unconsciousness pirates. She untied the handkerchief that once kept her silent and wrapped it around her chest with a strong knot on the back. Next she took the knife from the floor, avoided the glass shards, moved the small nightstand over to stand on and cut the rope holding up Gran. He flopped down like a dead fish.

"Gran! I'm sorry, Gran!" She called to him quietly as she climbed down. She hopped over to him and grabbed his shoulders to bring him upright. His head lolled into her and she hugged him tight.

"Oh, Gran! I was so unbelievably scared, then you came! You reminded me to not give up! Gran, please wake up!" She squeezed him tighter and gripped the sweaty hair on the back of his head. No it wasn't sweat. It was blood.

This poor boy endured the head trauma from earlier, used his fingernails to scrape a lock pick out of the wood and bolted down the hallway grabbing the first weapon he saw, a plank of wood. Anything to reach her. Anything to save her. He might not say it out loud but she was beginning to understand the difference between friendship and this feeling she was still learning about.

For now, it was her turn to save him.

He was lighter without his armor but she still struggled to carry him. She moved him into her back but his boots dragged behind. She took one heavy step at a time, the adrenaline would get her through this. She carefully opened the first door in the hallway. It was a large bunk room full of snoring pirates, so she closed the door back again while holding her breath. Next door was a storage room. Finally she found it. The armory not only fitted with cannons that were ready to be poked out the sides but also the escape balloons. In the event the ship was falling or heavily boarded the men working hard on the cannons had a means of escape, Lyria had learned this from a book Katalina had shared with her.

Each small basket was connected to a hot air balloon that was engineered to inflate after a plummet from the main ship. The quickly moving air opened the balloon like a parachute, then filled with hot air from a jet and finally cooled down just enough to maintain altitude until rescued. The escape balloons were meant for only one adult but neither of these passengers were as large as an adult, especially Lyria.

She turned her back to set Gran into a basket before jumping in herself. She tied their bodies together using a belt that was meant for one before pulling the cord that sent them falling out the bottom hull and directly under the clouds. The night lookout wouldn't have seen them even if he was the day lookout.

Lyria did her best not to scream as the swift rushing wind tangled her hair wildly. That was until the balloon opened into the parachute stage. It startled her and she held Gran tight until her knuckles turned white. She could hear the jet start working and soon she had a chance to catch her breath when the balloon steadied and floated as lightless as a feather in the wind. She admired the view with a sigh before turning her attention to Gran.

There was nothing to do but use another precious piece of her dress to wrap around his head to cover the still bleeding wound on the back.

He was leaned into the corner of the basket with legs bent, one up on the wall and the other knee taking up most of the floor of their new precariously hanging home.

Lyria, who was quite chilled in the night air, tugged her dress closed and stepped into the space between his legs. She sat comfortably and moved to be cuddled under his heavy arm. He was warm and comphy and it felt good. Even with him entirely out of it she felt safer. Even with his blood on her hands she found just enough comfort to rest.

She fell asleep, knees to her chest, head to his, praying for someone to find them, preferably not pirates, and prayed for an antidote for the poison that gurgled deep in his blood.

A sneeze.

A cute little sneeze escaped Lyria just as she started to wake up, eyes not even open yet. They jolted open when she felt Gran jump at the sneeze too.

"Gran!" She popped up immediately turning towards him, hands on his chest.

He was so groggy with his head heavy with what felt like wet concrete. His eyes opened to see the adorable girl within his grasp, sharing air with him she was so close.

"...Lyria...you 'kay?" His voice was noticably exhausted too but Lyria couldn't contain her joy.

"Oh Gran!" She exclaimed as she launched her arms around his neck. "You're awake! Thank the gods you're okay!" She cried into his neck as he found a little strength to wrap his only working arm around her waist. He soaked in the moment, being buried in her hair, held against her like this. It felt like a dream, perhaps it was, he did feel like he was flying.

"Where... No... What...? You... You were... What did they do?" He asked sternly as his memory, however hazy, showed him flashes of Lyria being carried away, hung by the wrists, crying with her dress cut open. Then he came back to the present. "No! Lyria!" He straighted up and grabbed her shoulder with the arm that had been holding her. Panic shot itself into him and he didn't know what to do with this uncommon pain.

"Lyria! Did they... did..." He was out of breath but his eyes were fixated on hers.

"No, they didn't get that far. You saved me, Gran! Even though you were hurt. Thank you so very much!"

"But... Weren't there two? I don't...I don't remember..." Gran glanced to the side trying to recall the terrible event.

"Yes, I actually... Took care of the other one myself."

Gran was baffled.

"You gave me a chance to protect myself. You reminded me not to quit! Then I found this escape balloon for us!" She pumped her fists in front of her and that was when he saw the state of her dress and the wrapped handkerchief that barely covered her. He gasped but didn't need to say anything because of his blush and quick attempt to cover his eyes said it all.

"Huh?" Lyria tilted her head. "Oh! I forgot!" And she pulled the edges back together and crossed her arms.

"Lyria, could you please... Help me get this off?" He pointed to his own tunic without uncovering his eyes. "I'm warm and...you need it."

"No! No way you're sick! And hurt!" She added. "There's no way I could do that!"

"Please? I can't stand to think of... Of what they did... What those bastards almost did... I just can't..." He begged in a pained whisper that pulled at her heart. He struggled as he tried to pull a sleeve off.

"Okay, then. If you insist." She stood to help him remove his blue hooded top then slipped it over what remained of her dress. The shoulders were too wide and hung diagonally off her small frame but the length was about where her dress normally was and...

It was delightfully warm.

As a sign that she had only just put it on, the hood rested on her head but blood from his head injury circled the top edge near her forehead.

"Blood?" Gran saw it first thing after cautiously opening his eyes. He traced his hand to the back of his head to feel the sticky stuff through a bound cloth that encompassed his whole aching head. He looked down at his collapsed bare torso to find fresh, deep purple bruises outlining the ribs he felt were broken even before he woke up.

Next he saw the affects of the poison reaching up to his elbow. An ugly, dirty white, colored his arm underneath the skin. The edges of skin that would befall the change next were remarkably pale around his bicep. Then he looked up to her.

The most remarkable, selfless and bravest person he had ever known. The very person he wanted to protect more than anything else was holding tears in her eyes as she looked back at him.

He spoke again, breathless and mesmerized. "Lyria..."

"Gran! Please don't die! Please! Please don't die! Stay with me, please?!" Her words became uttered between sobs and tears crashed down again. He reached out and welcomed her into his chest once again. He did his best to keep his composure for her, to be strong for her but his head seemed to sway and swing without his permission.

His head dropped abruptly onto her shoulder and he moaned slightly.

"Gran! No no no no no no! Stay awake! Your head, you must have a concussion. You need to stay awake."

His chin hung to his chest when she had pulled away so she placed her hands on his checks to keep him upright.

"So...much..." He muttered nonsensically a bit until she heard. "Mmm hot. So hot."

She leaned in close. Before she thought it was his hoodie but upon further investigation she realized that his comforting heat could be from a high fever. She touched her brow while placing the back of her hand under his bangs.

"My goodness, you have a fever! It's the poison. Must be."

"Mmhmm?" He hummed a question mark.

"The poison Gran. The poison to kill one of us. You took it. You took it to save me. Remember? You saved me again?"

"Hmmm..." He was drifting into unconsciousness again.

"Gran?" She took his face but he wouldn't respond. Lyria peaked over the basket's rim for someone to help them but there was nothing but clouds.

She sat back down defeated and gazed at the boy across from her. His hair more scruffy than it normally was and his face was hidden behind his ducked head and bangs. She let her eyes travel down his arm stricken with the poison's side effect of white. Next, the bracelet she made for him. His body was near death but the little vine of blue still happy and bright with life.

That was when she noticed.

Like a sunburn, but opposite. Where the bracelet set upon his skin there was no white blight underneath. In fact there was an entire ring around his wrist that was unaffected by the poison. She leaned in for further investigation and moved the bracelet aside. It was truly amazing how the line, even with details like the buds and small variations in width created a clear ring on his skin that was perfectly healthy underneath.

Could it be that easy? Was this plant in some way a cure for the poison? Maybe the primal beasts knew this and gently coaxed her to choose a medicinal plant to catch her eye? No matter the reason she began to think how best to introduce the possible antidote into his system. Rub it on? There wouldn't be enough for that. What about making Gran eat it? Perhaps, but the poison was first put in his blood.

That's it!

That's what she'll do. It would be the most effective method to press the plant into his wound on his palm. It would have to be malleable so she decided she would use her teeth.

"I'm sorry Gran but I think I know what to do now." Lyria spoke softly to him as she carefully removed the bracelet from his stiff hand.

"Here it goes." She encouraged herself before putting the whole thing in her mouth and chewing. It took a little time but she waited until there was a paste in her mouth and spit it into her palm.

"Thank the gods you're sleeping." She muttered.

She unwrapped the bandage made from her dress on his palm and pressed the paste into the cut. He immediately winced which made her jump but not let go of his hand.

She alerted him. "Gran! Calm down! It's okay, I have an idea."

He grit his teeth and tried to remain still. "Hurts!" He muttered.

"I know. I'm sorry! Hang in there!" She smeared what she hoped was medicine all along the cut and quickly wrapped it back up.

Gran sat back breathing heavily.

"What was that?" He asked between gasps.

"Medicine, I think." She came close to his face and bare chest. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know..." He was still in a lot of pain. "It just hurts." He brought his other arm across to grip his forearm and Lyria's eyes saw the white begin to disappear. His arm began to turn it's regular color starting at the edges near his shoulder back down to his wrist. Meanwhile, he all but writhed so Lyria steadied his shoulders all while watching his progress. He knocked his head back and pressed it into the corner of the basket. He squeezed his eyes shut and try to focus on the feeling of Lyria being next to him. It took about two minutes or so until his breathing changed and he could catch his breath. He was exhausted and his body leaned into her for support.

"Are you alright? Please, Gran! Answer me!" She whined into a deep embrace.

"I... Yeah, I think I am." Gran sounded more normal but exhausted. She didn't see it but he smiled into her hair. His injured hand came up to hold her head to his shoulder. It was it's normal color and didn't hurt anymore at all. His other arm wrapped around her waist and held her closer.

Without losing the hug he spoke plainly. "Lyria, I could feel how afraid you were. When they took you. It drove me crazy. I scratched a splinter out of the wood, picked the lock and... and I knew exactly where you were. I don't ever want you to feel that afraid again. I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening." He squeezed back tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to take you on a nice walk but we can't afford to be that carefree. I won't let it happen again... But Lyria, that...that doesn't change the way...the way I feel about you." He took her shoulders and made them sit face to face. "I guess...I mean what I'm trying to say is that I--"

Cut off again. Unable to finish his proclamation of love but this time not because of pirates...

but because of a kiss.

Lyria had swiftly pressed her lips to his. His eyes wide with surprise moved to close as she made no inclination of moving away any time soon. He moved his hand to hold her inclined chin between his thumb and forefinger. Their beautiful first kiss ended too soon but Lyria had her own words to say.

"I think I feel the same way and I don't blame you for any of the bad things. No matter what happens you're always so brave to face it head on. Especially if it means keeping me safe. I hope that knowing how special you are to me makes it less of a burden somehow."

"Lyria, you have never and never will be a burden to me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you!!"

She jumped into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "I love you too, Gran!"

They beamed smiles till they found themselves kissing again.

"Uhhhhh Gran?" A familiar not-a-lizard voice trickled into the basket. "What are you doing to Lyria's face?" Vyrn was flying right next to them.

"Huh!?" The couple jumped as far apart as the basket would allow and a wild blush covered each face.

"What? I...uh..." Gran stumbled around for an answer.

"I FOUND 'EM! OVER HERE!" Vyrn called back and the elegant ship they called home burst through a nearby cloud and headed in their direction.

He continued. "The pirates said you escaped at night time so we did some math and started looking. Oh and Lyria you'll be happy to know we got your primal stone back too!"

Two things were certain: their adventure would never be the same and it just got a whole lot better.


End file.
